Completing Us
by AkinaA
Summary: Full Summary Inside Rated M to be safe. Mikan is leaving the academy to train her alice but gets kidnapped...Main:NastsumexMikan Minor: OC Mikax OC Akito RukaxHataru Min:KokoxAnna YoichixAoi YuuxNonoko Discontinued T.T
1. The Beginning Of The Adventure Part 1

****

Hi everybody! Okay today I will be attempting a Gakuen Alice (Alice Academy) fic because of my weird obsession on switching to different animes…

DisClaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice or any other things related to entertainment put I here….Dammit stop rubbing it in!

* * *

**_Notes:_**

"Blah"-Talking **(A/N: Blah)-**Authors Note

__

'Blah'

-Thinking **_Blah_-Flashback**

Blah-Regular Blah-Inner Selves

* * *

Full Summary: With Mikan's stealing alice that only last throughout childhood, the academy has decided to take advantage. The plan, train her for a year and bring her to fight the final battle between AAO (Anti-Alice Organization) and the Academy, itself. A twist of fate destroys their plans when Mikan get's kidnapped by AAO. Later Mikan meets a girl, who know everything she wants and needs to know. Who exactly is this girl? NxM OCxOC RxH KxA YxN

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1: The Beginning Of The Adventure Part 1

"Sakura-san," Ruka called out to the brunette.

"Ruka-pyon?" Mikan responded to her name by twisting around.

"Narumi-sensei is looking for you," He said answering her unsaid question.

"He's in the teacher's loun-," the blue-eyed boy was interrupted by the gust of wind that blasted in his face signaling that his crush had left for the teacher's lounge.

--**Mikan's POV**--

I ran toward the teacher's lounge to see my crying otu-san. This made me very nervous and worried. '_What could possibly happen that otu-san is crying?'_

"Otu-san? What's the matter? Why are you crying?" I interrogated him.

"Your _sob_ leaving _sob_ tomorrow for _hiccup_ the AMERICAN GAKUEN ALICE!" he finally was able to spit out, or more like screamed.

"NANI!" I yelled outraged. When I looked at all the other teachers in the lounge, which was not much due to most of the teaching, gave me sympathic looks. The news about leaving gave me feel bad enough but those looks made me feel worse!

Soon I was dragged out by a boy looking my age.

--**Normal POV**--

The boy turned out to be the elementary school principle, the head of the DA (dangerous abilities class).

"You're the elementary school principle?" Mikan asked dumbfounded.

"Your mother did this to me," he responded in a monotone voice.

"Why are you sending me to the American Gakuen Alice?" she asked out of half curiosity and half out of anger.

"Iie, I am not sending you to America but you will be training all around the world. With all the connections I can pull from learning how to steal alices to training on guns to the knowledge president's secret book," He responded, looking at her dead straight in the eyes.

"But why?!" She asked yet again.

"TO PROTECT THE ACADEMY!!" he yelled at her. "So will you take it or not," he continued calming himself down.

Mikan covered her chocolate orbs with her bangs and responded, "Hai."

"Hn. Good," he said to her with a smirk. "You will be leaving the following morning after the Christmas dance," he continued.

A tear streaked down Mikan's cheek, the principle felt a pang in his heart, "Hai," she said as she turned around getting ready to leave but suddenly he grabbed her wrist and spun her around. "Take this," he said while opening her hand while placing something inside then closing it. "A Gakuen Alice Unlimited Platinum card under your name," he continued off.

"Use it for some personal things before you leave. Your not going to see them in a long time," he told her as he let go of her wrist and showed her the door.\

--**_In The ClassRoom_--**

__

'What is taking Mikan so long?'

Hotaru asked/thought to herself.__

'Hmm…Wait, isn't Mikan usually here by now?…I came into this class for nothing! I wanted to see my bright and beautiful Mi-….Wait a minute…Stop it!'

Natsume scolded himself inwardly.__

'Hahaha! Funny monkey!'

A random person thought.__

'Oh! I like Mexican men, their spicy!'

a homo conversed with himself

**(A/N: I have nothing against homos I actually like hanging out with them! One of my best guy friends take bubble baths and go to sleepovers with me. I just got this because I was thinking about funny quotes when I suddenly thought of date movie it's in there).**

"Class Dismissed!" Jinno yelled at the class, he then left the classroom. The millisecond he left the room the whole class stood up and went into their group of friends.

"Ne, Natsume, Imai-san, what do you think is taking Sakura-san so long," Ruka asked his best friend and friend, while petting his usagi.

"How should I know why they're keeping ugly/Mikan in there so long," they both replied _sounding_ like they didn't care at all**(A/N: Note the italicize word)**.

"HOOOOTTTTTAAAAARRRRUUUUU!!" was heard throughout the halls, and soon Imai-chan got out her baka gun version 2.0 which is not for sale but the first 10 baka guns can be sold, just contact our operators and we will tell you our prices.

Soon Mikan rounded the corner **(A/N: I seriously mean rounded the corner on the wall)** due to her speed.

Hotaru aimed and shot, BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA, next thing you know the baka gun dissapered and Mikan is on the ground covered with crisscrossed bandaidds all over, swirls for eyes, and a halo made of stars circling her head.

"Don't hug me," Hotaru said simply as she brought out her camera and snapped a few pictures of the stunned Ruka.

"H-Hai," Mikan whispered, but no one heard. Mikan had real tears in her eyes but she succeeded in making it look like it was on purpose. She got out of the huge dent in the wall and slumped on the ground and soon began to cry 2 waterfalls of tears which lead to a river down the hall. "WAHHHH HOTARU WHY ARE YOU SO MEAN!"

Hotaru was soon wearing a raincoat and a rain hat inside of a canoe with a wet Ruka and a dry Natsume. The boys were paddling against the current so that they don't get swept way with the current. The tears died down and the river stopped then Mikan said, "Hey, Let's go to Central Town my treat!"

Okays and whatever's were heard and the group left to go to Central town. Mikan ran into Yoichi when the group had separated and Mikan had given them money. "Nee-chan," Yoichi called out to her. "Yo-chan!" Mikan smiled as she ran to pick up the cute 3-year old. "Ne, Yo-chan. Want to come with me to go shopping?" She asked her junior.

Yoichi just responded by nodding. It was 30 minutes before the gang was going to meet up at the bus station and Mikan and Yoichi were still wandering around the town. Something huge and brown caught Yoichi's eye**(A/N: Maybe it's a tree XD)**. It was on a window display, it was a giant teddy bear. Mikan saw this and brought Yoichi into the store. While he was in the kids section playing with all the toys they set out, Mikan sneaked and bought the bear. When she saw how big it truly was you could tell it was roughly twice the size of her Yo-chan, which was around her height. She smiled she was getting this for him. She had already bought all of the other presents for Christmas so this one was going to be special. She had it wrapped in a box and told them to send it to Yoichi's bedroom under the name of Okaa-chan. 15 minutes left, Mikan grabbed Yoichi from the play area and they headed toward the Howalon shop and bought them 30 boxes, since she knew Yoichi loved it as well she split it with him so 15 boxes each. They were put in 2 separate bags for easy storage. 5 minutes till they were suppose to meet at the bus station so they both headed back.

"Okaa-chan,"**(A/N: He grew more attach to her during the shopping date, so he grew to call her Okaa-chan)**.

"What is it Yo-chan,"

"Your leaving the Acadmy aren't you,"

"Hai,"

"When?"

"The morning after tomorrow,"

"I'm going to miss you Okaa-chan!" Yoichi sobbed as he began to hug her, Mikan looked at him and hugged him tightly as tears formed in her eyes.

No one was there at that street due to all the shops there closing. This street was the early bird shops, so they were left in solitude.

--**At the Bus Station**--

"Ne, where is Mikan-chan?" Anna asked while looking around the Station.

"I don't know," Yuu said.

"Oh, Mikan? She's on the bus already with a boy in the backseat sleeping," the bus driver answered the question.

"Oh, thank you," Nonoko said as they all headed into the bus to see who Mikan was with. The area had dramatically increased exactly 20 degrees when they heard Mikan was with an unknown boy. _'Is it getting hot in here?' _thought everyone except two emotionless people.

They all saw a brown pigtail sticking out behind a bus seat, Hotaru walked forward, when she saw the sight her eyes softened and a very microscopic smile graced her faced. Almost everyone in the bus tensed it was very rare to see this look on the infamous blackmailer. Natsume walked forward and saw the sight too and his expression changed exactly the way Hotaru's changed and surprisingly(not) the bus dropped 20 degrees. Soon everybody walked forward and saw the sight. It was Mikan and Yoichi sleeping. Mikan was holding Yoichi in her and he was clutching onto her shirt with a small teddy bear right in his other hand. They both had on peaceful expressions, what a cute sight it was. Hotaru snapped out of her daze, she soon started to take many, many pictures.

Natsume, felt a pang in his heart, unconsciously he clutched the spot on his shirt where his heart is suppose to be.

--**Kuro Neko's POV**--

__

'What is this feeling,'

I thought.

Oh! Hell no! Great my outerself is so dense!

a voice inside my head said.__

'What? Who the hell are you!'

I responded dumbfounded.

Oh, No one told you? Hehehehe. Seems like I have to tell you,

the voice said to me.

I'm you, well at least you hidden self. Don't worry I won't stay for a very long time only during puberty

, the other me said.__

'I'm going to go through puberty?'

I asked my inner me.

No, not yet at least. I just came a little early….okay I was forced to come early because of your special condition

, ISN(Inner Self Natsume) replied.__

'Special condition?'

I asked raising a imaginary eyebrow.

I can't tell you, you have to find that out yourself,

ISN responded.__

'Annoying,'

I thought.

--**Normal POV**--

"Yoichi," Mikan muttered as she was beginning to wake up. Yoichi woke up as well.

"Oh, hello Hotaru," Mikan said as she saw the flashing.

"Okaa-chan," Yoichi said rubbing his eyes **(A/N: Kawaii!)**. To bad Sumire heard this.

"AHHH!! KAWAII! Yo-chan say mommy again to your Okaa-san.

"Ugly hag," Yoichi simply said to Sumire. Sumire heard that she started complaining.

"Otu-san," Yoichi said as he got down from Mikan's lap and walked towards Natsume.

He grabbed Natsume and dragged him over to Mikan, and made him sit next to her.

Yoichi finally sat on both of their legs in the middle while grabbing one of his boxes of fluff puffs. He grabbed a spoon **(A/N: Okay I know that they don't eat it with a spoon but just go with it, get ready all MxN fans out there!).** He put part of the fluff puff onto the spoon and shoved it in Mikan's mouth. Then using the same spoon he plopped another healthy sized piece and stuffed Natsume's mouth with it. While that happened Hotaru had a fly video camera and a camera taking photos around the adorable trio. All Natsume fangirls had been whining about Natsume's indirect kiss with Mikan. But were even in more shock when the precious spoon with Natsume's DNA and the spoon that touched his lips went inside Mikan's mouth. Yoichi was content, he was going to savor this moment left with his Okaa-chan together with his Otu-san before she was going to leave. It was still a long way before the academy, after they ate the fluff puffs they all soon fell back to sleep, well at least both males did.

**

* * *

**

Okay so how did you like it so far! Please R&R, Grammatical Errors, suggestions, and compliments are allowed. No Flaming or else I will do something that no other author has done! Ehem…hehe please press that sexy periwinkle button that says go! Special thanks to those authors who write really amazing Gakuen Alice stories. I actually recommend Bonded…for those who are okay with rated M things….


	2. The Beginning Of The Adventure Part 2

****

Hi everybody! As you know I love anime and so like I thought why not try a Gakuen Alice one. So here it is the second chapter!

DisClaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice or any other things related to entertainment put I here….Dammit stop rubbing it in!

Notes

"Blah"-Talking **(A/N: Blah)-**Authors Note

__

'Blah'

-Thinking **_Blah_-Flashback**

Blah-Regular Blah-Inner Selves

* * *

Full Summary: With Mikan's stealing alice that only last throughout childhood, the academy has decided to take advantage. The plan, train her for a year and bring her to fight the final battle between AAO (Anti-Alice Organization) and the Academy, itself. A twist of fate destroys their plans when Mikan get's kidnapped by AAO. Later Mikan meets a girl, who know everything she wants and needs to know. Who exactly is this girl? NxM OCxOC RxH KxA YxN

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2: The Beginning Of The Adventure Part 2:

--**Mikan's POV**--

__

'I better tell them,'

I felt hot tears appear under my closed eyelid.

--**An Hour Later…Normal POV…In The Common Room In The Dorms**--

It was awkward, sitting there watching them talk for Mikan.

"Okay I'm going to read aloud some thoughts of a random person and you have to tell me who you think it is," Koko said explaining a game he invented called "Guess Who's Thought". Heads were nodded to Koko meaning that they understood.

"Okay. First thought "Someday I will become Mrs. Hyuuga!" Koko said.

"Easy that was Sumire," Anna said waving her hand like it was nothing.

"Correct," Koko replied.

"Next thought! "Koko you bastard! I know your reading my mind, if you don't stop I'll skin you and burn you to a crisp making Koko crisp for- Erm…Nevermind," Koko said worried.

"Umm…Koko I know your going to read my thoughts so might as well say that I'm leaving for the American Gakuen Alice the morning after the Christmas ball," Koko said not realizing what he just said. Everybody was stunned when the words finally sank in. they were all wondering, accept Mikan and Koko who thought that.

"MIKAN!! Tell me this isn't true!" Koko screamed, hoping for a joking smile or a sign that she is joking.

Everybody was even more stunned, their Mikan moving to America? The person who brightened this academy, is leaving! Mikan just stood up and left leaving them in a very comfortable silence because they were all in very deep thought.

--**At The Beginning Of The Christmas Ball**--

The group had merged together in their quest to look for Mikan. She had gone missing, no one had seen her since last night. Problem is everybody was already wearing their masks and none of them had ever seen Mikan's dress so it was almost impossible to find her. The group separated into the crowd in hopes of finding Mikan.

--**Natsume's POV**--

__

'Okay inner me here is the plan. I'm going to sacrifice myself and go dancing with random girls till I find her,'

I told me.

Sounds okay but a bit risky

Inner Natsume replied.__

'I know but anything for my polka,'

Natsume replied back.

Natsume was walking past many ballroom dancing people. Soon the spotlight was on the stairs, Shadow(Tsubassa) was announcing the mystery queen. "Presenting this years Christmas queen!" He announced into the mike.

What I saw was the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my life, her hair was a beautiful chestnut brown, long and flowing, he hair was up in a bun ponytail which was curled. An elegant looking crown placed on top of her head, the whole thing was made of snowflakes, glowing ones at that. A snowy veil placed on her head covering the top part of her face. A white mask adorned her face as well, hiding her identity. The dress was strapless and had a ripple to one side and the bottom floated away from the waist, the ending dress line had started from the front, went up to her mid thigh and the back at the end of her knee. Completing her outfit she wore white stockings and glassy slippers, much like Cinderella's. **(A/N: To see the dresses and tuxes for certain people go on my profile and scroll down, you'll see the addresses for it.)**

She walked down the stairs with grace, most of the people still in awe, staring at the poor girl, she made her way over the stage and sat on the throne, it was announced a bit later that the Christmas king will be chosen and that she will be doing a special performance dedicated to him.

--**Mikan's POV**--

The king will be chosen now, I'm so nervous a guy I have to dance with and sing to, I hope he's in the least cute.

Misaki-sempai came over to me and screamed into the mike, "The king has been chosen,and he is…"

"HYUUGA NATSUME!" Tsubassa yelled finishing her declaration.

****

First Love

Saigo no kisu wa  
Tabako no flavor ga shita  
Nigakute setsunai kaori

I stood up and walked to the center of the stage.

Ashita no imagoro ni wa  
Anata wa doko ni iru n' darou  
Dare wo omotte 'ru n' darou

You are always gonna be my love  
Itsu ka dare ka to mata koi ni ochite mo  
I'll remember to love  
You taught me how  
You are always gonna be the one  
Ima wa mada kanashii love song  
Atarashii uta utaeru made

I walked forward, walking towards Natsume once I made it there I just stood there looking into his eyes.

Tachidomaru jikan ga  
Ugoki-dasou to shite 'ru  
Wasuretaku nai koto bakari

Ashita no imagoro ni wa  
Watashi wa kitto naite 'ru  
Anata wo omotte 'ru n' darou

I grabbed his hand placing it in the ready position for dancing, he caught on and did the same.

You will always be inside my heart  
Itsu mo anata dake no basho ga aru kara  
I hope that I have a place in your heart too  
Now and forever you are still the one  
Ima wa mada kanashii love song  
Atarashii uta utaeru made

We started to dance, forgetting everything except us.

You are always gonna be my love  
Itsu ka dare ka to mata koi ni ochite mo  
I'll remember to love  
You taught me how  
You are always gonna be the one  
Ima wa mada kanashii love song  
Atarashii uta utaeru made

We separated, time to show who I, the Christmas queen, really am. I placed my hand over my mask and pulled it down to reveal me.

Translation:

our last kiss  
tasted like tobacco  
a bitter and sad smell

tomorrow, at this time  
where will you be?  
who will you be thinking about?

you are always gonna be my love  
even if I fall in love with someone once again  
I'll remember to love  
you taught me how  
you are always gonna be the one  
it's still a sad song  
until I can sing a new song

the paused time is  
about to start moving  
there's many things that I don't want to forget about

tomorrow, at this time  
I will probably be crying  
I will probably be thinking about you

you will always be inside my heart  
you will always have your own place  
I hope that I have a place in your heart too  
now and forever you are still the one  
it's still a sad song  
until I can sing a new song

you are always gonna be my love  
even if I fall in love with someone once again  
I'll remember to love  
you taught me how  
you are always gonna be the one  
it's still a sad song  
until I can sing a new song

"Mikan," I heard him whisper, people gasped someone bumped me and Natsume caught on but it was too late. I crashed into him and we fell, next this I know I feel my bottom lip on his. I got off of him quickly, many gasps were heard.

"OH MY GOD! Mikan and Natsume tooth kissed!" a shrill voice screamed.

I stood up and walked calmly towards Yoichi, and whispered in his ear, "Did you like the present?" He jumped forward and pulled me into a hug, I felt something wet on my shoulder. I immediately hugged him back, and stood up but not before he whispered in my ear "I love you, Okaa-chan. Arigato!" and gave me a kiss on the cheek. He fell asleep on my shoulder, I brought him over to the couch and placed him there. He cuddled up in the corner and pulled out a small teddy bear. I smiled and left him to sleep in peace.

I wanted to talk to Natsume right now so I looked around the ball room, I couldn't see him. I looked around some more and got an idea, I climbed up the huge Christmas tree and there I saw him sitting on a branch.

--**Normal POV**--

Mikan had taken off her veil, and had changed her glass slippers to white fur knee high boots, two inch skinny heels. She climbed to the branch that Natsume was on and said, "Ne, Natsume. Gomen," Mikan said as she stared at the famous Kuro Neko.

"Sorry for what?" Natsume said turning around to meet Mikan's chocolate orbs. Snow was starting to fall from the ceiling, the snow alice.

"For not-" Mikan was interrupted by Natsume's lips landing on hers. His eyes were closed, hers were wide open in shock. Her eyes soon followed in suit of closing as she leaned more in to the kiss. Soon both of them split apart and stared at each others eyes, not another word was said. Natsume left her alone to ponder about it, but also giving him time to think it over also.

Mikan came down a minute later, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see a masked boy, she knew exactly who he was. She took his hand as she walked out to the ballroom floor.

They both bowed holding hands high up in a formal matter, they began to dance, spining Mikan every once in a while. They moved close to each other lifting their still holding hands high, the boy whispered in her ear, "Get packing, you don't want something to just suddenly disappear." They soon parted and bowed again the same way as before. Their hands had let go and they separated.

Mikan to her room and the boy to who knows where. Mikan walked swiftly off of the dance floor and took her seat at a table. Everyone was either dancing, eating, or chatting.

Perfect chance to leave Mikan took off her mask and placed it on the table, she took out a invention of Hotaru's she had gotten as a present.

Mikan began to write.

--**The Next Day**--

Everybody had to clean up the school, after the party. They had to clean the mess they made, so they got up at 5 A.M. Coincidently**(A/N: coughnotcough)**, Class 2B had gotten to clean up the dinning area tables.

Natsume had thought this annoying so he just sat at a random table and put his head down. He moved his hand a little more north-ward so he could feel more comfortable, when instead he felt a beaded-like feeling in his hand. He brought his head up to see what it was. It was a mask, a very familiar mask. He suddenly realized where he had saw it, it was the mask Mikan was wearing last night. He stood up and looked around the area, _'Brown hair in pigtails. Brown hair in pigtails,'_ Natsume thought looking for her.

He soon felt something hot in his hand, the mask was heating up. He looked at the mask then flipped it over, he saw a red flashing button, curios because there was the words written press me in big letters**(A/N: I mean come who wouldn't?)**

He presses it, soon a light appeared it was a hologram, soon everyone gathered around it because the hologram was Mikan wearing a red coat and pink skirt, she also had a royal purple scarf on. Surprisingly, if you looked more to the left you could see a hologram Natsume reading manga under a tree, he had on a black shirt and a brown coat. This was exactly the scene that happened the day they went shopping in central town. The hologram Mikan was smiling a truly bright but fake smile.

"Ne, for those who are watching this hologram right now, I am probably walking on my way to the entrance building to talk with the elementary school principle right now about some details about me heading to America. So if you want to see me off I suggest you stay near the gate," Hologram Mikan said.

"Oi, Santa Claus your going to get left behind," Natsume's hologram said, not facing her.

"Natsume! You..YOU PERVERT!" she screamed as she began to chase after him. Mikan finally was able to be beside him so she grabbed the scarf and wrapped it around his neck and brought him down. The holograms fuzzed then completely disappeared.

Everybody in the room ran at lightning speed to get to the entrance building in time. They ran inside and reached for the door and saw…

**

* * *

**

Hahaha! Cliffy! Sorry ehm…couldn't help myself. So did you like it? I hope you did! Now go ahead and press the smexy button that says go and review! Special thanks to lil nanami for my very first review on this story and my only….this chapter is dedicated to you! To all those who R&R, thank you and here your welcome! I added loads of NxM fluff! Agian see my profile for what they're wearing for the dance and stuff okay!

* * *


	3. An Unsaid Promise

**Hehehe Thanks everybody for the story alerting but not to be such a review whore umm….could you please, please review because like I have more alerts than reviews…..Way more alerts**

**DisClaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice or any other things related to entertainment put I here….Dammit stop rubbing it in!Notes**

**"Blah"-Talking (A/N: Blah)-Authors Note**

__

**'Blah'**

**Blah-Regular Blah-Inner Selves**

**Full Summary: With Mikan's stealing alice that only last throughout childhood, the academy has decided to take advantage. The plan, train her for a year and bring her to fight the final battle between AAO (Anti-Alice Organization) and the Academy, itself. A twist of fate destroys their plans when Mikan get's kidnapped by AAO. Later Mikan meets a girl, who know everything she wants and needs to know. Who exactly is this girl? NxM OCxOC RxH KxA YxN**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3:An Unsaid Promise

**-Thinking _Blah_-Flashback**

**--Normal POV--**

Everybody in the room ran at lightning speed to get to the entrance building in time. They ran inside and reached for the door and saw nobody, niether Mikan or the principle was in the room. Anna was the first one to snap out of the daze they were all in and yelled, "Hurry up, People she's not here! To the gate!" Everyone was soon out of the daze as they ran out of the building.

**--Mikan's POV--**

Oh, they must have found the mask. They'll probably be here soon. We (A/N: Refering to the principle and herself) were waiting around for my ride to be pulled up, soon I heard rumbling. The ground started to shake vigorously, I looked in the direction of a huge group of people coming my way. I saw in the crowd, Natsume in the front running, Hotaru on her flying duck bike, Ruka-pyon riding a cheetah, and all my other friends behind either using their alice or running.

**--Normal POV--**

"OHAYO MINNA-SAN!" Mikan screamed at them waving, the high school principle chuckled, he too was seeing her off.

They just kept on running and er using their alices. Hotaru made it to Mikan first, she brought out the baka bazooka and BAKA!

Mikan was sent up into the air and landed down with a thump, she fell from 10 meters on her butt. "Itai," Mikan muttered under her breath. "Ne, Hotaru-" Mikan was cut off by her best friend hugging her, Mikan felt something wet on her shirt. "Hotaru," Mikan whispered and hugged the amethyst eyed girl back. They were both crying as they hugged each other tightly. Everyone who saw the site, had their eyes softened and even a few people were crying too. Hotaru had finally let go of Mikan, letting the others have a turn of saying goodbye. Nonoko, Anna, Yuu, and Koko had suffocated her while crying. Soon Ruka had his turn, he hugged Mikan with tears in his eyes, he ended up giving her his usagi-chan. Next was Misaki and Tsubassa, they hugged and had a kiss on the cheek goodbye, Misaki was tearing up and soon came the waterworks. Last of all was, Hyuuga, Natsume, the black cat himself.

"Oi, Polka dots, take care of yourself," Natsume said with a hint of sincerity in his voice. Mikan welled with tears in her eyes, she nodded numbly and lunged forward, pulling him into a heart warming hug(making them fall to the ground). Natsume's eyes softened even more than it already had. He hugged her back as if he was thinking that she would disappear into nothing if he let her go.

Natsume's lips then landed on hers, they were at the point where a make out session was about to begin but they pulled away from each other in fear of them getting themselves to a point of no return unless forced. They both smiled at each other, Mikan was really crying now, she hugged him again and grabbed both his hands into hers.

Natsume felt something hot in his hand when she finally let go of him, he looked down to see a beautiful mandarin orange colored alice stone in the shape of half a heart, with a jagged side. Natsume ran to Mikan and clasped her hand and gave her a half heart red alice stone, they brought the two halves together but not touching, it was a perfect fit. An unspoken promise was said between the two, as they departed.

**--Hours Later With Mikan(POV)--**

'I'm on my way to China to learn tai chi, karate, kendo, judo, and sword fighting, as well as all those other martial arts that I should know about. Next I'm going to Russia to work on my athleticism, because to build more stamina(A/N: 2 months for China and Russia). Following Russia I'm going to Antarctica for a month and then Ecuador for a month to get use to training in harsh climate. Then, for the rest of the 5 months I'm going to be in America, training in all that I have learned and also the art of archery, guns, and simply everything in between. Which means that I'm going to be traveling America, while all of this is happening I'm going to be learning everything about anything, like all the knowledge available on mermaid myths to the newest technology and medicine. Oh, and did I mention that I'm going to have to read 1095 more books which is three books a day! I'm also going to be training my stealing alice, as well. This is going to be a long year.' I thought to myself.

**--Music Montage(The Year of Training)--(A/N: Song is Pride by High And Mighty Colors…Which I do not own.)**

Shows Mikan reading a very thick book wearing a ceremonial samurai suit and has questions all above her head.

Hakanaku chitta hikari ga bokura wo ima yobisamasu  
Kanashimi wa oto wo tate kieru ano basho kara

Shows Mikan doing tai chi and karate.

Iku zo wake up to go michi naru mirai e  
Saa mukau kaze ni hane hirogete  
It's a futatsu to nai chikara umidashi tobidatsu  
Fuan purasu pride mune ni fly

Shows Mikan snowboarding. Then, swimming in a ice filled pool.

Samayou sadame kasuka ni egao furete  
Dakiau kono shunkan  
Fukaku ai suru yuuki to kibou tsuyoku kanjiru kono kioku ga  
Karamiau kokoro to kokoro wo tsunaide  
Ugokidashite iru

See Mikan petting a artic wolf and sitting next to a artic polar bear, while cuddling a penguin.

Kagayaku hikari ga terashi bokura wo ima yobiokosu  
Tachiagari oto wo tate kizamu ano basho kara

Reviles Mikan sweating while sitting in the shade, she keeps on putting sunscreen on.

Kesenai kizuato kodoku to fuan yurete  
Sonzai kara toozakaru  
Soshite furueru senaka ni tsume wo tatete  
Tashikamete iru

Shows Mikan curving a bullet.

Fukai zetsubou ga osou yami ni shizunda yoru demo  
Inori sae todoku nara towa ni shinjitsudzukeyou

Shows Mikan studying, wearing a old English dress having tea, also wearing a very white-ish blonde powder wig.(A/N: Apparently she's reading about the Boston tea party XD)  
aTashika na hokori wo mune ni bokura wa michibikareteku  
Hane hiroge tobidatou tsuyoku egaita sora  
Kagayaku hikari ga terashi bokura wo ima yobiokosu  
Hikiau oto wo tate kizamu kono basho kara  
Towa ni shinjitsudzukete...

Shows Mikan fighting a thousand guys with alices.

Nakitsukareteta jibun wo hanate  
Inori wa ima tsuujiru sa dakara  
Ugokidashita mirai e to susume  
Michi wa hateshinaku tsuzuku madamada  
Nozomu nara te ni irero  
Azayaka ni kagayaiteroReveals Mikan at the airport.

"Good job Shiro Neko, you have completed your training. Tomorrow, you'll be back at the academy, there you will be a super special star, in which means that you will be living in a house next to the dormitories. Since you had skipped one and a half years of school you will have to be initiated like you did before," Persona explained to Mikan.

Mikan had changed over the year, but not by much. She had lost all the baby fat and her face had matured a bit. She already had well toned muscles and she turned a bit darker but only to a point where you have to look really hard to see the change. Her hair had actually turned a bit darker due to her experimenting of new shampoo products, her hair itself had grown a full six inches. She had grown some other lady parts to, but just a bit.

**--On The Airplane--**

Mikan was the only one awake on the plane, even the pilots were asleep, they had auto pilot on. Mikan had developed insomnia while traveling on a plane. She was dead tired but she couldn't sleep, soon someone behind her covered her mouth with a napkin, Mikan could make no noise. Soon a voice reached her ear and said, "Mikan, I'm so sorry I have to drag you into this," and paralyzed her by hitting a pressure point. All Mikan could do was watch the person pull her into the bathroom and punch the mirror to see a parachute neatly placed inside. Mikan had figured the person was a female as she saw the figure was like one of a woman. The girl had been strapped to the other figure, and soon the girl had pushed a button and the floor collapsed leaving the two in midair above a forest in Japan.

Mikan was screaming her head off, giving the other a headache, the figure had finally pressed another pressure point, giving Mikan mobility. Mikan held on to the girl for dear life.

The person had finally been able to remove the harness for the parachute and burned it to nothing so Mikan could see. The person finally removed the alice control mask to reveal a face looking almost exactly like Mikan's, the only difference is that the girl had more mature features and had colder, dull, and almost lifeless eyes. The girl, smiled at Mikan while she just gaped. "Hi, my name is Mika, your younger twin sister," the girl said with her hand extended. Mikan too shocked to do anything, Mika took action and grabbed her and placed it in her and shacked their hands up and down. "My t-twin sister?" Mikan asked confused. "Hai," Mika said cheerfully, "Mother gave you to father, which sent you off to mother's father, she named you Mikan after her favorite fruits, mandarin oranges and me Mika after the beautiful smells of mandarin oranges. Hehehe and our last name is Sakura, as you know the beautiful pink flowers." Mika said. "Hurry hop on my back and lets go to mother," she continued. Mikan climbed on to her sister's back and asked, "What is mother like?" Mika stopped in her tracks and pondered about that question for a while and started moving again. She then responded, "Mother is kind to anyone who is related to her but very cruel to others. She's very beautiful indeed, she has beautiful blue eyes and brown hair, in addition to that she has a very goddess like figure. Mama has the limitless double C, double S, T, and E alice, copy, create, steal, seal, transfer, and eliminate alice," Mika explained to her look-alike. "Wait so you mean I have those alices too?" Mikan asked dumbfounded. "Yes but your so only last through childhood unlike your nullification and me vise versa," Mika said to her, "So say whatever alice you copy, steal, and etcetera it will stay until you die but unlike me you can't keep the rare alice until you copy or steal from another," she continued. "So, would you mind if I copied your life long alice?" Mikan asked still on her back, because she also had sprained an ankle. "Only if I can copy your nullification," Mika chuckled out. Both sisters laughed at this and actually did copy each others alices. "Ne, Mika. What color is your alice stone?" Mikan asked out of pure curiosity. "I knew you would get curios of that. Actually, there is no color of my stone," she answered her sister seriously.

"What?! There is no color?" Mikan asked dumbfounded yet again.

"Seriously, I have no color because mines changes color every time I see my alice stone," Mika said to the confused girl.

"Oh, we're here," Mika said to her sister. Mika brought herself and Mikan to the gates and opened it up, Mika then teleported them in front of her villa. She punched in a code, had DNA testing, eye check, blood testing, hand print testing, voice activation, and her guard dog licked her face. Mika also had told her robotic maid that her guest should be treated 2x better then herself which is virtually impossible. Mika had then brought her twin into her bedroom, (more like hotel penthouse) it was thrice as big as a special star room, not including all the extra rooms, like the bathroom(with a swimming pool), and library inside her room. Not even mentioning the closet which is twice bigger than her own room. Mikan wondered why the villa seemed bigger on the inside than the outside.

"The reason for that is that it's cloaked as one, it's actually quad the size of the castle in Wales," Mika said answering her unsaid question. "Oh and being an identical I can have the same brain waves as you so I kind of know what you're thinking," Mika continued off as she went into the bathroom, to bring out a medical kit. Since Mikan was sitting on her double sized king bed, she had to walk a little less of a quarter of a mile. Mika had opened up her bag full of medical supplies, she brought out a foot rest and placed Mikan's foot on top as she pulled out a cold compress(shaking up the contents) and placed it on her ankle where there was hurting. She then brought out a heat bag and placed it to the side. Mika then started to wrap Mikan's ankle with a gauze and then once the cold compress wasn't so cold anymore she placed it with the heat. She then brought out crutches adjusting it to Mikan's size. They began to talk the rest of the evening and night. They felt like they knew each other from the very start, the bond of the legendary sisters had began that day and now it will never end.

**--Mikan's POV--**

"Mikan! Wake up," I heard a voice call out to me. I woke up with a start, there I saw Mika looking at me with her pretty long hair down. I had gotten off the bed(with my crutches) and looked at my sister. I was shocked this was the first time I saw her hair down, and amazingly her hair was leading to a huge pile of hair on the ground. "How long is your hair?" I asked her. She looked down at the pile of hair at her feet then said, "About seven yards past my feet," She responded. I was dumbfounded she was 5'2, I wondered how long she had been growing her hair. "I haven't cut my hair yet," she stated simply as if it were the obvious thing in the world. I looked at the end of her hair, it had no split ends. "How do you keep it so-" I was then cut off by "It's naturally like that. She said as she grabbed a small sharp pointy thing that looked like a windmill(she's describing a shuriken).

Suddenly, Mika's hair thrashed about pulling itself into two separate Chinese buns, she ties them off with royal blue ribbons and place the shuriken inside her hair. She then stripped down to her underwear, which surprisingly was a bra with a white loose tank and royal blue boxers.

I noticed all the bandages wrapped around her upper arms, down to her finger tips, around her thighs, and around the stomach area. She then placed many objects on herself like, a load of guns all over her arms, and knifes on her thighs. She then placed a bullet-proof vest on herself, then bullet proof shorts. I finally tore my gaze away from her and placed on my own bullet proof vest and shorts(which proved quite difficult du to my injury, Mika had said that if she would use her own alice to heal it, I would have to break it first). I had my very own gun strapped to my right thigh and left upper arm. I had then placed on my Gakuen Alice uniform, when I turned around she had one on too. I had cocked my head to the side in question why she had laid these out to me. She simply sighed then smiled. She teleported us into a room

"Hello Mi-chan,"

**

* * *

**

Uhuh right a cliffy so press that sexy button! You know it really sucks that I have more reviews for the recent one-shot I put then this story! Isn't that retardedly gay?


	4. For My Family

****

Special thanks to UnreadableMe and Brown-Eyed Brunette for reviewing lately, reviews make me feel loved...I only have four reviews when I started writing this chapter, you know how love that makes me feel? Probably less when an emo cuts themselves…and trust me I know…(grabs knife and hesitates to slit wrist)…not now, be strong Nikki…Be Strong (XD)

DisClaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice or any other things related to entertainment put I here….Dammit stop rubbing it in!

Notes

"Blah"-Talking **(A/N: Blah)-**Authors Note

__

'Blah'

-Thinking **_Blah_-Flashback**

Blah-Regular Blah-Inner Selves

Full Summary: With Mikan's stealing alice that only last throughout childhood, the academy has decided to take advantage. The plan, train her for a year and bring her to fight the final battle between AAO (Anti-Alice Organization) and the Academy, itself. A twist of fate destroys their plans when Mikan get's kidnapped by AAO. Later Mikan meets a girl, who know everything she wants and needs to know. Who exactly is this girl? NxM OCxOC RxH KxA YxN

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4: For My Family

--**Normal POV**--

"Hello Mi-chan," a beautiful woman stepped forward. She had brown hair, blue eyes, and cherry red lips. The woman only looked like a collage student, you could tell she took very good care of her skin. Mikan took a closer look, this woman was exactly the way Mika had describe her mother, their mother.

"Ah, so I see that Mika-chan told you about me. Hello, Mikan-chan I am your mother, head of AAO," the woman said to Mikan as she extended her right hand to touch her offspring.

As she got close, something had singed her finger. She brought her hand back and nursed her slender finger. Yuki had stared at her daughter looking for the object that tainted her precious finger. Suddenly, Mika had appeared in front of Mikan, using pure speed.

"Mama, leave her out of all of this, I will not have her involved in this," Mika said with a glare to her mother.

"As you wish, my perfect Kuro Kage Neko," her mother's said tracing her daughter's face.

"But she will be going to the academy with you. I want to toy with some of those brats there," Yuki said lifting Mika's chin to meet her ice cold glare.

"Ne-" Mika was interrupted by Mikan saying, "I'll do it."

Mika turned around to meet her twin's face, her face held determination, Mika just sighed then turned around to see her mother smirking.

"It is done. I will be sending you two to the academy undercover, I will inject both of you with a serum that will last a whole year, to change your appearance. Every year that passes you will be going to the Southern Forest to get injected again, clear," Yuki said explaining to the two girls.

They both just nodded and then were injected they were teleported to the academy main entrance building. They were registered as Machiko(Mika) and Makiko(Mikan) Jade, age 13(yes that's how old they are in my fic), identical twins. Black hair which gave off a blue hue and vibrant green eyes. Alice: Elemental(Main: Mika Childhood: Mikan) and Manipulation(Main :Mikan Childhood: Mika). Class 2B (here in my fic once in the same class always in the same class), teacher Narumi. Rank: Special Star.

They were sitting on a bench next to the principle's office, soon Narumi came to greet his "new" students.

"Ohayo! My lovely new students!" Narumi said with the up most happiness he could muster.

The two just stared at him, Mika knew Mikan was suppressing herself from hugging her "dad."

"Come on. Class is about to start!" Narumi said as he grabbed their hands and lead them to the classroom. He had told them to stay put, until he had called them into class. Instead of the middle school clothes they were suppose to wear they were wearing white dresses**(A/N: Picture of the clothes is on my profile add black mesh over all skin Mika is on the left, Mikan right) **because being a size zero, added they were so tall they had to get their uniform altered.

--**Natsume's POV**--

That gay sensei of ours had came in late again. Worst of all he's wearing his new student outfit, last time he wore that outfit, that girl, Luna had been a psycho bitch, that wanted to become my girlfriend. As if, but she became my partner, now that really sucks. I was unconsciously clutching the alice stone that Mikan had given me about 2 years ago. Oh great now Narumi is calling in the newbies. Hm, the ever rare alice twins, eh. Sounds interesting.

--**Normal POV**--

"Class please welcome, Machiko and Makiki Arimoto," Narumi said calling in the two girls.

The sisters walked in and the whole class was stunned, for one they were beautiful and second they weren't wearing their blue Gakuen Alice uniform but two white dresses with black mesh and they also had a camo caps and fingerless gloves.

"The reason they are not in their uniforms is because they need them altered," Narumi said. "Why do they need them altered?" a girl asked, curios.

"Because they are a size zero and they are too tall for the uniform, their skirts are too short," Narumi said to the girl, the class stared in awe.

"Now, anymore questions?" Narumi said.

All the boys (except Natsume, Ruka, and Koko)and some girls shot their hands up.

"Yes, Daichi?" Narumi called.

"Yea, Umm… Are you guys single?" He asked nervously.

"Yes were single," they said in union, Daichi's face lit up but soon shot down when he heard them saying, "And were loving it."

"Although, Makiko already has a love interest, here at the academy," Mika said, shooting down more hope for the guys.

"And also, Machiko thinks boyfriends at this young age is too troublesome," Mikan said shooting down most of all the hope left.

Narumi just sweatdropped and thought _'They seem to know how to handle situations like this,'_

"Of course we know how to handle this Narumi," the twins said. The class just stared.

"Okay anymore questions?" Narumi said nervous, he choose the first hand that shot up.

"What is their star ranking and alice?" the girl asked.

"We will not tell you our star ranking because it will give them(referring to their newly formed fan club) more chances to stalk us," Mikan said pointing to the boys.

"And our alices you will just have to find out yourselves," Mika said completing Mikan's sentence.

"Please, girls choose one partner to share, it can be anyone in this room," Narumi said. The two girls smirked they knew who just exactly to pick, so they picked, "Hyuuga," both said in union. The class gasped, another partner for Natsume?

"Um, special request from, the high school principle. He would like Natsume Hyuuga as the two new students' partner," the P.A. Rang out.

Mika and Mikan smirked, they knew that their uncle was helping them with their plans, which included being with Natsume Hyuuga as much as possible.

"Okay, Luna since you've been here for a year anyways, you have no partner now please move seats, the twins will be sitting there from now on," Narumi said, the sisters moved into their new desk while Luna moved out.

"Bye! Bye!" Narumi yelled out to the class as he left the room. The whole class had gathered around the new students' desk, they were too curios to find out what alice they both had. But sadly they were all forced back when Jinno-sensei had entered the room.

Natsume being the pervert he is flipped Mikan's dress up so he could see her underwear. He was surprised to see black silk boxers but what shocked him even more was the knifes and guns strapped to her thigh. Mikan or should I say Makiko, shot a smile at Natsume and said, "Now I thought that you, out of all people wouldn't be so childish. After, she left I thought that you wouldn't do that to girls you thought was annoying," Mikan clearly stated. After that incident the three in the back(Natsume and the twins), had fallen asleep during the lesson. Jin-Jin had gotten very angry, and was about to strike lightning at the three but suddenly Mika(or as they now know as Machiko) was suddenly in front of Jinno-sensei holding his metal pointer. She then said, "Ugh, don't wake them up it's to troublesome. Let them sleep and I'll do their problems," with that said the problems were done and written in under 2 seconds flat. Mika went back to sleep.

Jinno amazed by the speed of his student just stared at the problems then at his own problem equation, they were all exactly the same, and she even used a more advanced(shorter) method then he had.

He smirked, he was going to let this go, for today. But tomorrow was going to be totally different.

Class had ended for lunch but nobody was leaving because they were too intrigued in what the sister's were talking about.

"Hahahaha! I know right! I would definitely want to test my own fighting style against yours," Mikan had said to her sister.

"Well…,"Mika said suggesting something, she had a mysterious twinkle in her eyes.

"Well…," Mikan had repeated after her sister also having a glint in her eyes.

"Okay but first…," Mika said as she threw down an ipod and an ipod speakers. The thing had landed on the ground safely and like it was before, not broken.

Mika and Mikan was now standing on the fully down window, they gripped each other's hand and jumped. Since the building was a full 20 flights they were going down for a very long time. The whole class had started going down the glass elevator, they saw the sister's sky diving. They had let go of each other's hands and had begun to go freestyle, Mikan was just doing flips but Mika was actually doing 360s and sometimes even made it look like she was lying down in the air. When they were down to 5 flights. They both then began to stay straight and talk as if nothing was going to happen. The students had walked out to the yard to see them landing at an incredible speed, when they landed on the ground it had caused a small sonic boom.

Mika walked to the ipod and started playing Kung Foo Figthing by Carl Weathers, this was their favorite song when they went fighting, taijutsu style.

When the music started playing they got into their ready positions. When the actual singing started they started to dance 80s style. Everyone was disappointed but once the chorus came they started yelling at each other.

"I can't fight you!" they yelled in union.

"Make me mad at you!" the screamed again.

"FINE! Umm…" they said thinking of something.

"I KISSED YOUR MAN!" Mika yelled at Mikan.

"YOU'RE A COPY OF ME!" Mikan shouted at Mika.

"YOU BITCH!" They both screamed at each other. Then tango music went on, going with the music, the ran towards each other, and started to dance the tango**(A/N: Even I didn't see that coming)**. Everybody sweatdropped. Mika dipped Mikan while both removed the others's upper thigh gun and knife. They separated, everyone saw the gun and knife, the crowd gasped. They threw the knives at the tree right next to the other. They then brought the gun into their shooting hand, they backed up and suddenly ran forward. They shot, no one but the twins could see the bullets. They had collided. They unassembled the gun and tossed it's part aside. They began to fight in a speed where they were only a blur. Once the song ended the fight did too, Mika was sitting on Mikan in a very lady-like position.

Mika sighed, "Your getting better, Makiko, but I was still holding back, a lot."

"Thanks, if you weren't I'd probably be half dead, and the rest of the student body would be dead," Mikan sighed out.

Mikan wiped her sweat with a towel, in her bag. She felt a slight pain in her right arm.

Mikan hadn't winced though when she looked at it like all the other students had. She just simply asked her sister to remove it.

Mika had disinfected a invention she had made to remove the bullet without a problem. It looked like a thing to remove a cork screw. Mika thrusted the object into the bullet and pulled out the bullet. Mika had then brought out a whisky bottle, and drank some of the whisky. She also poured about a cup onto Mikan's wound. She wrapped it up in some gauzes, and placed a cold compress to numb some of the pain, and cure the swelling bruises.

"Sugoi! Jade-san!" yelled a lot of students as they passed by.

--**Hours Later**--

Mika and Mikan had left for the villa that their uncle had provided for them hidden in the northern forest. As Mikan was taking a nap because of all the fighting they did, Mika had left the villa to go for a jog around the whole campus quad times. On her way to the dorms because she had decided to get a cappuccino at the school cafeteria.

Mika was getting herself a venti cappuccino and a muffin, she sat alone on a lonesome table all the way in a dark corner in the back. Suddenly, a guy with dark blue hair and onyx eyes with a tint of crimson, came up to her. Sitting directly in front of her. She was about to eat a muffin when..

"Hey, umm…you seem to be a person who likes to be alone. But I think that you should express your feelings to someone," He said.

"I have no problems," Mika stated coldly signaling for him to go away.

"Well, if you do. I'm in class 3b, middle-school section. Ask for Nate," He said as he left.

Mika had finished her night snack, she gotten Mikan and herself a delivery for hot chocolate and stuffed crazy bread for breakfast for every morning for as long as they wanted. Mika stood up and was about to leave the cafeteria when someone grabbed her and said, "Hello Mika-chan. Will you do anything?"

"Anything for my family" she replied.

**

* * *

**

TT I'm going to try not to be emo with all the reviews I do NOT get, I'll be fine I swear starts to cry well…I really do care about reviews you know…

(Cousin): Please! I caught her hesitating to slit her wrist or drink some poison! Help her please she need reviews!


	5. A Girl With A Broken Heart

****

Special thanks to UnreadableMe who supports me a lot and reviews every new chapter! This is dedicated to you!…Oh and yea I just let my fingers go anywhere so if it's really funny I was just spacing out and my fingers kept on typing.

DisClaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice or any other things related to entertainment put I here….Dammit stop rubbing it in!

* * *

Notes

"Blah"-Talking **(A/N: Blah)-**Authors Note

__

'Blah'

-Thinking **_Blah_-Flashback**

Blah-Regular Blah-Inner Selves

* * *

Full Summary: With Mikan's stealing alice that only last throughout childhood, the academy has decided to take advantage. The plan, train her for a year and bring her to fight the final battle between AAO (Anti-Alice Organization) and the Academy, itself. A twist of fate destroys their plans when Mikan get's kidnapped by AAO. Later Mikan meets a girl, who know everything she wants and needs to know. Who exactly is this girl? NxM OCxOC RxH KxA YxN

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5: A Girl With A Broken Heart

"Hello Mika-chan. Will you do anything?"

"Anything for my family" she replied.

"But not for you or my mother," Mika replied turning the tables and slamming the body to the ground. Not to anyone's surprise (considering that the only people in the room were Mika and the other) it was Luna.

"I'm warning you, you may be my godmother but I swear I'll kill you if you heart anyone," Mika whispered into Luna's ear.

"I'm proud that I'm you're my goddaughter but if you get in way of my plans, I know that I would get rid of you," Luna said as she was being handcuffed to the door.

Mika then teleported back to the villa. There she saw Mikan still asleep, Mika had sat on the couch and fell asleep.

--**Mikan's POV**--

I woke up from my nap, to see that my sister sleeping on the couch. I smiled, she may be this cold and heartless girl but she's nothing more than an innocent little girl. I decided to let her sleep, she must be dead tired considering she has chronic insomnia. I got up from my bed and wandered out to the villa. I'm going to wander around considering it's a Friday and it's only evening.

I walked out to the Sakura tree, our Sakura tree, Natsume and I. There I saw Natsume sitting down with a girl, when I looked closer it was Luna. I felt a pang in my heart, I then saw Natsume and Luna kiss.

My heart had shattered, I was hiding in the trees. I felt something wet drip down my face, when it reached my lips I licked it. The taste was salty, soon the weather changed, it was getting cloudy and it began to drizzle. Everyone had left due to the light drizzle, all but one figure remained. Me, I never left the rain, I just looked up, more tears were appearing. I fell to my knees, I began to sob terribly.

A puddle had formed in front of me, I stared at my fake reflection. I hit the puddle, little did I know that a glass shard was in it. My hand began to bleed, I just stared at it. Blood was mixed with rain, rain was mixed with tears, and blood was mixed with salty tears. The rain became heavier you could barely see, I looked at myself and saw that I had changed back to my normal state. A brown-eyed brunette. I collapsed.

--**Hotaru's POV**--

I swear I was hallucinating, I saw a black-haired girl turn to a brunette. I swear I did. The girl collapsed, I ran towards the girl. I saw that she was just wearing a dark green tank and dark wash jeans. I took a closer look at the girls face, it couldn't be. I wiped my eyes that were filling up with tears, so I could see more clearly, I took another glance at the girl. I now knew for sure that it was Mikan. I had my (water-proof) robot pick her up and bring her to my room.

--**Mika's POV(Dream)**--

Mikan walked out to the Sakura tree, our Sakura tree, Natsume and I. There she saw Natsume sitting down with a girl, when she looked closer it was Luna. Mikan felt a pang in my heart, Mikan then saw Natsume and Luna kiss.

My heart had shattered, Mikan was hiding in the trees. She felt something wet drip down my face, when it reached my lips she licked it. The taste was salty, soon the weather changed, it was getting cloudy and it began to drizzle. Everyone had left due to the light drizzle, all but one figure remained. Her, Mikan never left the rain, she just looked up, more tears were appearing. She fell to my knees, I began to sob terribly.

A puddle had formed in front of me, She stared at my fake reflection. Mikan hit the puddle, little did Mikan know that a glass shard was in it. Her hand began to bleed, Mikan just stared at it. Blood was mixed with rain, rain was mixed with tears, and blood was mixed with salty tears. The rain became heavier you could barely see, Mikan looked at myself and saw that she had changed back to my normal state. A brown-eyed brunette. She had collapsed.

I had felt a pang of pain in my heart, being the younger alice twin, I had to face all the pain she faced. I felt dumb, stupid, hurt, devastated, and pained but most of all numb. I knew I was still asleep, I couldn't do anything about it, due to my chronic insomnia I had also required a strange sleeping habit to sleep for at least two days every time I sleep. '_I wish you luck Mikan,'_

--**Mikan's POV**--

'_I wish you luck Mikan,'_

I knew who it was, it was my sister, she had told me about her sleeping problems. I also knew I had to deal with heartbreak alone for a while but I knew she felt the same way. The purpose for this curse was so that the younger learns from the older so that the younger could be a perfect.

I was asleep and I knew I couldn't face anyone right now without my sister, she was the base of all my strength. Knowing I wouldn't be alone, my sister is my idol. She can be so strong yet so weak, almost like the perfect being on earth.

--**Hotaru's POV**--

It has been a week since Mikan had collapsed and not even her twin was at school. I had been wondering why so. I had visited Machiko's room to see her not there. I had checked the room registry and it had said that the twins lived in a place deep inside the northern or southern forests. I never got close enough to actually enter the villa but I did see it, there was very high security, it looked like only the twins could enter. I wonder what had happened to her sister.

--**Mikan's POV**--

I finally woke up from my weeks worth slumber, I was still very week and had no food in my stomach. I looked around the room, it was not mines nor the hospitals but Hotaru's. I sighed, I knew I was going to have to face her sooner or later. I looked at my neck, it was surrounded by a cold object, then a firey hot one. It was Natsume's alice stone. I began to cry, I stared at my hands, their were no scars and scabs on it. I changed into a white maid like dress**(A/N: See pic of Mikan's dress on profile!)**. It began to rain, I had to get to my sister, I knew she was still sleeping, there was no one there to help her. I ran in the rain. I ran hard. I couldn't use my alices, bad sign. My sister must be inside of a coma. This would happen usually after every 3rd time she falls asleep. I fell, I began to cry in the rain, I felt so hopeless.

"Stop crying, it makes you look 30 less graceful than I am," a voice said appearing in front of Mikan, it was Hotaru. Mikan lunged forward and began to cry in her arms, it was still raining.

"Let's hurry towards your friend," Hotaru said bringing out her motor duck and brought her along to the villa.

Soon Mikan was standing in front of the villa, she clapped her hands together and closed her eyes and began to sing,

I'm not the type to get my heart broken  
I'm not the type to get upset and cry  
Cause I never leave my heart open  
Never hurts me to say goodbye  
Relationships don't get deep to me  
Never got the whole in love thing  
And someone can say they love me truly  
But at the time it didn't mean a thing

My mind is gone, I'm spinning round  
And deep inside, my tears I'll drown  
I'm losing grip, what's happening  
I stray from love, this is how I feel

This time was different  
Felt like, I was just a victim  
And it cut me like a knife  
When you walked out of my life  
Now I'm, in this condition  
And I've, got all the symptoms  
Of a girl with a broken heart  
But no matter what you'll never see me cry

Did it happen when we first kissed  
Cause it's hurting me to let it go  
Maybe cause we spent so much time  
And I know that it's no more  
I shoulda never let you hold me baby  
Maybe why i'm sad to see us apart  
I didn't give to you on purpose  
Gotta figure out how you stole my heart

My mind is gone, i'm spinning round  
And deep inside, my tears i'll drown  
I'm losing grip, what's happening  
I stray from love, this is how I feel

This time was different  
Felt like, I was just a victim  
And it cut me like a knife  
When you walked out of my life  
Now i'm, in this condition  
And i've, got all the symptoms  
Of a girl with a broken heart  
But no matter what you'll never see me cry

How did I get here with you, i'll never know  
I never meant to let it get so, personal  
After all I tried to do, stay away from loving you  
I'm broken hearted, I can't let you know  
And I won't let it show  
You won't see me cry

This time was different  
Felt like, I was just a victim  
And it cut me like a knife  
When you walked out of my life  
Now i'm, in this condition  
And i've, got all the symptoms  
Of a girl with a broken heart  
But no matter what you'll never see me cry

This time was different  
Felt like, I was just a victim  
And it cut me like a knife  
When you walked out of my life  
Now i'm, in this condition  
And i've, got all the symptoms  
Of a girl with a broken heart  
But no matter what you'll never see me cry

All my life...

The gates opened.

Mikan ran, she ran as fast as she could. She saw her sister in the living room, still asleep. Looking very pale. So pale in fact she had a ghostly glow to her. Hotaru began to put wires and breathing tubes on Mika.

"Mikan, how does your security system work?" Hotaru asked as she finshed up with Mika.

"We have to sing a song, that expresses our feelings," Mikan whispered.

Hotaru froze.

**

* * *

**

HAHAHAHA! CLIFFY! I'm sorry but I'm human I can't update everyday so yea….R&R!


	6. The Voice That Brings Everyone Together

**Special thanks to ****AmuletteAngel**** who made my day and inspired me to write today (I seriously wasn't going to consider writing today) This chapter is dedicated especially for you!**

**DisClaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice or any other things related to entertainment put I here….Dammit stop rubbing it in!Notes**

**

* * *

**

"Blah"-Talking (A/N: Blah)-Authors Note

__

**'Blah'**

**-Thinking _Blah_-Flashback**

**Blah-Regular Blah-Inner Selves**

**

* * *

**

Full Summary: With Mikan's stealing alice that only last throughout childhood, the academy has decided to take advantage. The plan, train her for a year and bring her to fight the final battle between AAO (Anti-Alice Organization) and the Academy, itself. A twist of fate destroys their plans when Mikan get's kidnapped by AAO. Later Mikan meets a girl, who know everything she wants and needs to know. Who exactly is this girl? NxM OCxOC RxH KxA YxN

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6: The Voice That Brings Everyone Together

**"Hotaru, I don't know what to do!" Mikan sobbed out to Hotaru, she couldn't help but add, "And my alices are out of whack!"**

**Hotaru looked at Mikan, she was crying ever so gracefully.**

**"I think I might be able to bring your sister out of that coma," Hotaru said, soothing Mikan.**

**"Really?"**

**"Yes," the inventor said as she placed a helmet like device on Mika's head and bracelets on the both of them.**

**"We are going to explore her subconscious, up until we can not explore anymore, we have to visit every single aspect," Hotaru said.**

**"Knowing my sister that could take days, or months!" Mikan said.**

**"Well not everything, but the thing that triggered her coma," Hotaru explained.**

**"Okay," Mikan said as she grabbed Hotaru's hand and soon they entered her mind.**

**--Mikan's POV--**

**It was pitch black in here. Music started to play and soon singing was included,So Small**

Yeah, Yeah

_Verse 1_  
What you got if you ain't got love  
the kind that you just want to give away  
It's okay to open up  
go ahead and let the light shine through  
I know it's hard on a rainy day  
you want to shut the world out and just be left alone  
But don't run out on your faith

_Chorus_  
'Cause sometimes that mountain you've been climbing is just a grain of sand  
What you've been up there searching for  
forever is in your hands  
When you figure out love is all that matters after all  
It sure makes everything else  
seem so small

_Verse 2_  
It's so easy to get lost inside  
a problem that seems so big at the time  
it's like a river thats so wide  
it swallows you whole  
While you sit around thinking about what you can't change  
and worrying about all the wrong things  
time's flying by  
moving so fast  
you better make it count 'cause you can't get it back

_Chorus_  
Sometimes that mountain you've been climbing is just a grain of sand  
What you've been up there searching for  
forever is in your hands  
When you figure out love is all that matters after all  
It sure makes everything else  
Seem so small

Sometimes that mountain you've been climbing is just a grain of sand  
What you've been up there searching for  
forever is in your hands  
When you figure out love is all that matters after all  
It sure makes everything else  
Oh it sure makes everything else  
Seem so small

Yeah, Yeah

**--Age 3--**

__

**"Hehehe! Akito-kun!" a preppy 3 year old said to her best friend, Akito. Plopping herself down on the spot right next to him.**

**"What is it Sakura?" Akito asked the girl in a very monotone voice, still staring into the valley.**

**"Ne, What would you do if a boy ask me to be his girlfriend?" Mika asked curiously.**

**The area dropped 30 degrees, "Hn," Akito said leaving.**

**"Ne! Akito! Aki! FINE! MAYBE I WILL SAY YES!" Mika screamed at him.**

**The poor lad tensed, the area dropped another 30 degrees, it started to snow. The boy soon appeared in front of the girl and kissed her smack on the lips.**

**"Well, too bad your mine," Akito said leaving the girl to ponder, the area had gone back to it's original state.**

**--Age 4--**

__

**Mika was wounded, she did not shed a single tear. She just stared as the boy tended to her wounds.**

**"Why do you let them do this to you?" He suddenly asked her, angry.**

**"I-I can't tell you," Mika responded, looking to her left.**

**"WHY CAN'T YOU!" Akito screamed at her, his eyes started to water bad.**

**"I-I'm breaking up w-with you," Mika whispered, Akito's eyes widened but soon he screwed them tight.**

**"Fine," he said as he left, tears were running down both their faces and they both had their eyes covered by their bangs.**

**--Age 4 Next Day--**

__

**Akito was kissing another girl, underneath a Sakura tree, Akito's and Mika's Sakura tree.**

**Her heart had clenched. She ran away. Mika could soon be seen playing a guitar**

**(I Hate) Everything About You**

Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet

Every roommate kept awake  
By every sigh and scream we make  
All the feelings that I get  
But I still don't miss you yet

Only when I stop to think about it

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you

Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet

Only when I stop to think about it

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you

Only when I stop to think  
About you, I know  
Only when you stop to think  
About me, do you know

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
You hate everything about me  
Why do you love me

I hate  
You hate  
I hate  
You love me

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you

**--Age 6--**

__

**It had been 2 years since Akito had talked to Mika, today was his birthday. He invited her for a talk.**

**"Hi," Mika said.**

**"Hi," Akito replied.**

**The party was already in full swing, Akito's girlfriend was hanging out with some friends.**

**"I should have probably let you explain abo-" Akito began but was interrupted by Mika.**

**"I hate you. Now I only have one question. Do you love your girlfriend?" Mika said suddenly.**

**"I do and I also hate you," Akito said looking to the side. As painful as that hurt Mika smiled then said, "Good,"**

**Mika left her present on the present table, she was going to leave. She saw a bullet coming towards her but so did Akito, earlier then she had. She didn't notice it until it was too late to stop the bullet with her own. She couldn't dodge and did the only thing she could do, take the bullet.**

**Mika expected pain, but she didn't. She opened her eyes and saw Akito in front of her. He fell to the floor. Tears were streaming down her face.**

**"I thought, you hated me!" Mika screamed.**

**"I hate that your always on my mind, and that I still love you," Akito said simply applying pressure to his abdomen.**

**"I hate that your stupid, that I care for you, that your on my mind, and that I love you!" she scream-sobbed out.**

**"Happy Birthday Mika," he said seriously, it was true Mika's birthday was the same as Akito's, January 1st.**

**He gave Mika a bloody icy blue locket, inside was a picture of their first kiss and a blue and clear white diamond heart that looked fused together.**

**(A/N: You know left side blue right side white) _It was both of their alice stones, that they exchanged. She cried, she tried to heal him but he was gone already._**

**--Age 6 The Funeral--**

__

**Mika was sitting on a white piano, playing a soulful piece, she ended the song. She began a new song. She began to sing,**

Missing YouOoh baby I'm missing you.

Things will never be the same without you

What did i do to deserve this,I didn't even get a one last kiss... from you.  
Oh baby God took your love from me,he needed an angel.. so it seems.  
I need to feel you hands all over me,I need to feel you kissing me  
I need to feel you holding me,I need to feel your touch... and i miss your love so much.  
And i can't keep on living this way,I need you here with me.  
Why did he took you away from me.

It's all for me,to tell you i love you,and I'm standing over your grave.  
And i know i'll never hear your voice again. Why did you leave me?  
Why couldn't you just stay.. Because my world is nothing without you.  
Now i don't know what to do.. With myself.

I would have given you anything,just to make you happy.  
Just to hear you say that you love me one last time.  
I'd go to hell and back over and over again..  
Just to prove to you how much i need you here  
There is nothing that i wouldn't do.

I'd cry for you,i'd lie for you. And there's no doubt that if i could take your place in heaven. I would die for you.  
If i would,i would rather give up my life then to see tears in your eyes.  
I can't stand to see you cry.

Cause it's hard for me to tell you i love you, as I'm standing over your grave,  
And i know i'll never hear you voice again. Why did you leave me?  
Why couldn't you just stay.. Because my world is nothing without you.  
Now i don't know what to do.. With myself.

I just don't know what to do with myself,I can't stand looking at those pictures on the shelf.  
Knowing it was just one week ago you stood there and took that picture.  
There's just one thing that i want to know. Why did God wanna hurt me so bad?  
Does he know how much it hurts to be missing you?

Baby I'm missing you  
Baby I'm missing you  
I love you.

Ooh, God damn it,I love you. Why did he take you away... from me?  
Cause i love you so, i miss you so much baby. I just can't go on baby.  
Ooooh.

__

**"Baby, I miss you. Akito-kun,"**

**Tears were forming in her eyes. "God needed an angel, right Akito-kun,"**

Chorus  
Baby I love you and i'll never let you go  
But if I have to boy I think that you should know  
All the love we make can never be erase  
And i promise you that you will never be replaced  
Baby I love you and I'll never let you go  
But if I have to boy I think that you should know  
All the love we make can never be erase  
And i promise you that you will never be replaced

I love you yes i do  
I'll be with you as long as you want me too  
Until the end of time  
From the day I met you  
I know we've be together  
And now I know I wanna be with you forever  
I wanna marry you and i wanna have your kids  
Never Be Replaced lyrics on  
Thinking never compare to feel enough to kisses  
I can say i'm truly happy to the same  
You've made me think I'll die and live my life hesitate  
There's never been no doubt in my mind  
That i'll regret ever having you by my side  
But if the day come that i'll have to let you go  
I think that something I should probadly let you know  
With everything that i spent with you  
Then i will miss you cuz i'm happy that i have you at all

Repeat Chorus

I feel for you yes i do  
I'll be with you as long as you want me to  
Until the end of time

__

**Mika walked towards the old-fashioned burning.**

**'I've always been cold, so if I do die. Cremate me.'**

**Mika was crying harder. She slumped in front of his burning body. There was a light drizzle but it was not enough to put out of fire.**

**"I need you,"**

**

* * *

**

WAHHHH!! I killed off Aki-chan!…I felt like crying…And not to mention that I was listening to the songs while I was writing this chapter. This is also dedicated to all who lost someone or everyone close to them. The last two songs are by first lady, she had lost her boyfriend. I respect her.


	7. The Voice That Brings You Closer

****

Dedication to all those out there who has a very bad childhood and those with a loved one lost. How do you think I could put so much emotion in this? I can relate, even if I have not literally lost that important love one.

DisClaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice or any other things related to entertainment put I here….Dammit stop rubbing it in!

* * *

Notes

"Blah"-Talking **(A/N: Blah)-**Authors Note

__

'Blah'

-Thinking **_Blah_-Flashback**

Blah-Regular Blah-Inner Selves

* * *

Full Summary: With Mikan's stealing alice that only last throughout childhood, the academy has decided to take advantage. The plan, train her for a year and bring her to fight the final battle between AAO (Anti-Alice Organization) and the Academy, itself. A twist of fate destroys their plans when Mikan get's kidnapped by AAO. Later Mikan meets a girl, who know everything she wants and needs to know. Who exactly is this girl? NxM OCxOC RxH KxA YxN

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7: The Voice That Brings You Closer

--**Age 7**--

i'm so tired of being here  
suppressed by all my childish fears  
and if you have to leave  
i wish that you would just leave  
'cause your presence still lingers here  
and it won't leave me alone

these wounds won't seem to heal  
this pain is just too real  
there's just too much that time cannot erase

chorus  
when you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears  
when you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears  
i held your hand through all of these years  
but you still have  
all of me

you used to captivate me  
by your resonating life  
now i'm bound by the life you left behind  
your face it haunts  
my once pleasant dreams  
your voice it chased away  
all the sanity in me

these wounds won't seem to heal  
this pain is just too real  
there's just too much that time cannot erase

chorus

i've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
but though you're still with me  
i've been alone all along

chorus

**__**

'This was the song that I first made when I broke up with him,' Mika thought.

Mika was sitting under a Sakura Tree with the carvings MSxAH Forever in a heart.

Mika brought out the locket around her neck. She began to tear, she looked up.

Mika was wearing a pretty white gown

"My twin, and your twin. Will eventually fall in love too, keep them safe. Don't make them suffer like we did," the wind whispered, indeed it was winter. Akito-kun's favorite time of the year.

(A/N: On my profile), _and this is an exact copy of my wedding dress from years ago. My wedding with Akito-kun, years ago._

__

'I was stunned, Akito had a twin? I'm going to fall in love with him? Who is his twin? He does have raven hair and he has onyx eyes, but sometimes his eyes the turn crimson

**(A/N: Doesn't the description sound a bit like someone from before? Oh, and also from a certain anime that I like, what is it called again…Ummm…Well for certain the name of it is a fishcake heheh tell me in a review, if you get it right I'll give you something) **_in some of the memories,' _Mikan thought.

--**Age 8**--

**__**

"I have a sister?" Mika asked her mother, Yuki. She was sitting on her lap.

"An older sister in fact," Yuki replied back holding Mika.

Mika suddenly couldn't breath, she fell to the floor clutching her shirt. Yuki made no attempt to help her.

"You, my child. Are my ultimate weapon, you're perfect. You must follow what I say or else," Yuki said pulling the child up by the neck.

"Or, else she dies!" the elder woman continued.

"Leave her out of this! She lasted the past 8 years without this! Leave her alone!" Mika screamed at her mother.

"Fine," Yuki said.

--**Age 10**--

**__**

"Mikan had joined the academy," Mika said to herself.

"I have to prevent her from staying there too long," Mika said yet again.

"Luna is out to get her," Mika whispered.

"Hotaru, Do you think she means, Luna Koizumi?" Mikan asked curios.

"I don't know but could you be quite. I'm filming this, this could be the greatest movie ever made!" Hotaru said with money signs in her eyes. Mikan sighed and thought _'Same old Hotaru.'_

--**Age 12**--

**__**

Mikan walked out to the Sakura tree, our Sakura tree, Natsume and her. There she saw Natsume sitting down with a girl, when she looked closer it was Luna. Mikan felt a pang in her heart, Mikan then saw Natsume and Luna kiss.

My heart had shattered, Mikan was hiding in the trees. She felt something wet drip down her face, when it reached her lips she licked it. The taste was salty, soon the weather changed, it was getting cloudy and it began to drizzle. Everyone had left due to the light drizzle, all but one figure remained. Her, Mikan never left the rain, she just looked up, more tears were appearing. She fell to her knees, herself and I began to sob terribly.

A puddle had formed in front of me, She stared at my fake reflection. Mikan hit the puddle, little did Mikan know that a glass shard was in it. Her hand began to bleed, Mikan just stared at it. Blood was mixed with rain, rain was mixed with tears, and blood was mixed with salty tears. The rain became heavier you could barely see, Mikan looked at herself and saw that she had changed back to our normal state. A brown-eyed brunette. She had collapsed.

"Mikan? Hotaru? What the hell are you doing here?" Mika said walking towards the two girls.

"Mika?" Mikan had tears in her eyes.

"Mikan, you baka, you weren't suppose to see that scene. The one where, there was Natsume and Luna. It's not even my own memory," Mika said hugging Mikan.

"Why are you in coma? It's only the second time you've slept?" Mikan asked her sister.

"That scene," Mika said referring to the scene they had just witnessed, "That scene reminded me of the day after I broke up with…"

That was all the girls needed to know, Mika started to cry harder. Mika was wearing a blood red dress, the dress had the same design as the dress she wore at his funeral **(A/N: Profile! Just imagine it red)**.

"Hurry, leave my mind, I'm going to get out of this coma," Mika said as she motioned them to leave.

--**Mikan's POV**--

I had gotten out of Mika's mind and so had Hotaru, I felt very hungry like I had when I first woke up.

I heard a gasp, Mika's eyes had shot open. She then ripped the breathing tube out, and started to cough.

Hotaru was reviewing what she had video taped. Everything was still there. She sighed and brought out her robot laptop. She began to video enhance it.

Hotaru had told me a little while ago, that she wanted to know everything about my sister. I told her everything I could but know, know we both know everything.

"Mikan, go to him. Go to Natsume, in this form," Mika said suddenly breaking the very comfortable silence.

"B-but-," Mikan stammered looking at her sister like she was crazy.

"What do you have if you don't have love?" Mika asked her sister.

"I have, nothing," Mikan said disappointed because she knew it was true.

"Mikan, don't be like me. The girl who survived a hell of a lot of years without love. Who suddenly found the light but lost it once again. Mikan, don't be like me. Please," Mika said looking Mikan straight in the eye, tears already down on her dress.

Mikan began to run, she ran hard, somehow she had changed out of her clothes into new ones **(A/N: Profile!)**.

Mikan was able to run fast but not fast enough, damn not moving for 3 weeks must have slugged my body.**(A/N: Hahaha I feel a Music Montage Coming On NOW!)**

Mikan was able to get out of the forest with minor cuts, she wouldn't be able to use her alice due to exhaustion.

Never Too Late

This world will never be  
What I expected  
And if I don't belong  
Who would have guessed it  
I will not leave alone  
Everything that I own  
To make you feel like it's not too late  
It's never too late

Mika had encouraged Mikan to meet Natsume before it was too late. Mikan swears that she and her sister will have a happy ending, no matter what.

Even if I say  
It'll be alright  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life  
Now and again we try  
To just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late

Mikan and Mika love to run without shoes but sometimes it hurt like hell, these were one of these times. Mikan had run out without shoes, because she knew that she needed to get there now.

No one will ever see  
This side reflected  
And if there's something wrong  
Who would have guessed it  
And I have left alone  
Everything that I own  
To make you feel like  
It's not too late  
It's never too late

Mika always had an instinct, she would always have perfect timing. She felt something, Mikan had to get to Natsume, fast but on her own. Before Luna did.

Even if I say  
It'll be alright  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life  
Now and again we try  
To just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late

Hotaru had left on her motorbike about five minutes before Mikan had. She made it to the classroom in no time.

The world we knew  
Won't come back  
The time we've lost  
Can't get back  
The life we had  
Won't be ours again

It was spring, the cherry blossoms were falling. Mika had finally left the forest, her skills were sharper than they had ever been. She was content, walking alone in a shorter version of her white funeral dress, hair pinned in a single messy bun, and walking bare foot. The weather had blessed her feet and the ground with the right temperature, she suddenly saw a boy sleeping under one of these trees.

This world will never be  
What I expected  
And if I don't belong

All Mikan had to do was enter the classroom, her appearance had changed. Her hair turned to a full on bright brunette, her skin so very pale, and her body had matured a bit more than it already had before. She opened the door, everybody's attention was snapped towards it because it was math and no one dare interrupt a math period taught by Jin-Jin, unless it was important.

Even if I say  
It'll be alright  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life  
Now and again we try  
To just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late  
Maybe we'll turn it around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late (It's never too late)  
It's not too late  
It's never too late

"Ohayo minna-san!" a cheery voice said.

--**Black Cat's POV**--

My ears twitched, they never twitch unless. I snapped my head to the front, there was a beautiful brown eyed brunette goddess, my beautiful brown eyed brunette goddess, wearing a brown dress revealing her long pale smooth legs. My eye caught something shinny and red on her neck. A red alice stone, my alice stone. Imai stood up and brought out her baka gun turbo version I don't care, she blasted 6 bullets towards Mikan.

Surprisingly, she had dodged all 6 with back flips, cart wheels, ducking, and very high jumps. The class was still stunned, no noise was made until a girl said, "Hotaru-chan, really if you are going to hit my slow poke of a sister you have to do assassin style."

Everyone, looked at the source of the noise, a girl looking exactly like Mikan, she looked more mature though, hair in a bun and wearing a sophisticated dress.

"Imai-chan give me the gun, I'll teach you later how to do it," the girl said, grabbing the gun, backing up a few steps, running forward and pulling the gun in front of her, she fired a full 20 rounds, all had hit Mikan. I had gotten very angry that the room blasted to a full 90 degrees. Mikan than asked one of the stupidest questions ever.

"Why is it so hot in here." Soon I could here someone hitting Mikan's head and saying "Aho."

"Ne! Imouto-chan! WAHHHH!! YOU ARE SO MEAN!" Mikan screeched.

"Your boyfriend is making the room warmer, Aho," The girl said yet again, all of a sudden the room ad gone back to it's regular 60 degrees.

"Mikan! You abomination! And who are you!" Jin-Jin asked pointing to the other girl.

"Hello, My name is Sakura, Mika and I suggest you wouldn't talk to my onee-chan like that," The girl supposedly named Mika said.

"And why is that?" froggie asked.

"Because," the girl suddenly hit Jin-Jin in certain places.

He fell to the ground she then said, "That's why. I had just paralyzed you with my own special technique, it cannot be undone unless you could possibly find the right points or if you say sorry to my sister."

"Sorry" Jinno muttered.

**

* * *

**

HAHAHAHA! WOOT! Press that sexy review button. Oh and no one had even reviewed the last chapter yet, like I said if you guessed who it was from the previous chapters and/or certain Anime, and got it right you get a preview! So review!


	8. AN

**Hey sorry for not updating any of my stories lately like almost a year already but it has been such a difficult time from then and now. A load of people I know died, my uncle, my friend, etc. My dog got hit by a speeding car(thank the lord he is still alive). I found out my cousin got pregnant and did abortion which I believe is wrong. While another cousin got pregnant and thankfully is kept the baby and now he was born the day after Christmas. On my birthday my older brother annoying-like figure left for the army. Not too long ago I found out my other cousin like older trusting-tell-everything brother got raped by his ex whom is now pregnant. Yea, and now my grandpa got diagnosed with a huge tumor and brain disease and is probably not going to live past this year, we are totally hoping that he lasts longer though. If all goes as well as it could then I would probably continue my stories as soon as I can thank you!**


End file.
